The Butterfly
by MusicalArtist185
Summary: When Thorne was forced to hand out candy on Halloween, he wasn't expecting to see a petite blonde at his door. Nor was he expecting to see someone that beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

"Carswell, please put your phone away."

It's Thorne. He would have corrected her without a thought if his mother's voice wasn't so exasperated. He reasoned that he had annoyed her enough that night.

It wasn't his fault though. No senior in highschool wanted to be at home on Halloween. Passing out candy.

With his mother.

His mother.

But after barely passing his classes last semester, Thorne was forced to sit down and do homework. Which of course defeated the purpose of Halloween.

The holiday was meant for girls to dress up like complete sluts and be able to call it a costume. Thorne was never one to complain.

It was also another excuse for a party, and he thought he was going to be able to make it to his friend Aimery's party, but his mom hadn't let him out of her sight. Aimery had already bragged to him for the last 20 minutes.

"Carswell the phone."

Reluctantly, Thorne put down his phone, and began typing nonsense on his computer. He'd get someone else to write his essay later.

His mother sighed and said, "I know you aren't working." After another pointed look, she continued, "I have to use the bathroom and I'm taking your phone with me."

Thorne almost fell out of his chair. "What the hell, mom!?"

"One, language. Two, I'm not going to use it." She swiftly picked it up and was gone. Thorne stared at the computer for a few seconds before hearing the doorbell ring. He was very tempted to not open it for the kids but dragged himself out there, grabbing the bowl of candy on his way.

"Trick or treat!" screamed two girls, one with braids dyed blue and another with her hair in a horribly done ponytail. Smiling, he gave them each a handful. They turned to leave-

"Cinder, Iko, what do we say?"

"Thank you!" said the girls. Thorne looked up at the voice behind the reprimand, and it was a short girl.

He almost thought she was the kid's ages but a second glance told him she was only a little younger than him. She had honey blonde hair that reached her hips. It was intricately braided though and a few strands of hair framed her high cheekbones and heart shaped face. He was also surprised to see her in a costume.

It was a flowy orange dress rising just past her knee with capped sleeves. Delicate wings were perched on her back.

Then Thorne looked into her eyes. He never thought he'd find eyes bluer than his, but while his were a dark shade; hers were so light. Their sparkle almost distracted him from her blush, but he saw it.

Instinctively, he lifted a corner of his mouth into a smirk, and she blushed an even deeper shade of red. She seemed surprised at being noticed, but Thorne couldn't understand why. She was beautiful.

They must have been staring at each other for a long time because the girl with blue hair yelled, "Either stay with your boyfriend or come with us because we're leaving." Then the other girl said in horror, "Iko!", and started to shush her.

"Uh… yeah I should go." He looked down at her again (she really was short). Her voice was so quiet, he almost missed it. Before he could respond, she turned and practically ran off his porch.

He heard his own voice call out, "Wait, uh! What are you? Well, I… uh mean what's your costume?"

Smooth, Thorne.

She turned ever so slightly and with a tiny smile, she called back, "A butterfly."

And then she was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Why I wrote a Halloween story in February is a mystery to me too. I didn't really want to save it because if I'm honest I'll forget about it. I hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

By Monday, that one girl had been popping into Thorne's mind more times than he cared to admit. He was so fascinated by the girl with those eyes that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Which was ridiculous because he didn't even know her name.

 _Maybe it's Emma._

 _No that can't be right._

 _Maybe Chloe. I feel like it starts with a 'C'._

A loud honking dragged him out of his thoughts. Thorne had run a red light and someone was furious with him. He then forced the girl and her name out of his mind.

* * *

It worked for the whole day. He went through it sleeping during class, hanging out with Aimery, and flirting his way through the halls. Not once thinking of the girl.

One of his teachers was in an unforgiving mood and had Thorne stay 15 minutes after school so she could lecture him about paying attention and some other crap. After nodding his head and rolling his eyes as he left, Thorne made his way to the exit. Through the window he could see the sheets of rain beating down on the sidewalk.

 _Oh great._

After searching his backpack for an umbrella, he noticed a small blonde by the door. Thorne almost did a double take, hoping it would be her and hoping it wouldn't simultaneously.

But it was the long hair. And when she turned at the slight sound of him fumbling through his bag, those were the eyes that had haunted his dreams.

Thorne was so shocked he dropped his umbrella. His clumsiness earned him a small smile and a short laugh. Embarrassed, he bent over to pick up the umbrella.

Their eyes met as he looked up causing them to both look away. She turned to face the window again. Thorne took painfully slow steps, dreading the possibility of a confrontation.

Should he talk to her or should he not?

For some reason, he felt compelled to. Maybe it was the want to ask her name. Maybe it was the feeling that something was pulling him towards her.

Or maybe it was because she looked so-

 _Lonely. She looks lonely._

With the school practically silent, she seemed to have detached from reality, forming her own little world. A world where the dim light cast a dreary, grey shadow over her, but her blonde hair and blue sundress provided a sharp contrast. At first glance, it was a beautiful image.

However, her worry and sadness was overwhelming. The way she carried herself screamed with emotional pain.

But Thorne was, of course, oblivious. All he knew was his decision to talk to her.

"Hey." His voice was awkwardly quiet but it still surprised her because she jumped to face him.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Yeah...uh do you remember me? You stopped by my house last night trick or treating right?"

He didn't think her eyes could get bigger but they did.

He also didn't think someone could blush that much, but she did. Her eyes then quickly focused on the floor.

There was an horrible pause before, "I'm Thorne by the way."

She didn't answer. Just nodded slightly.

He rubbed the back of his neck. She played with a lock of hair. Was he blushing now?

Carswell Thorne definitely didn't blush.

A light ding interrupted their silence, and the girl rushed to grab her phone.

 _This is the time. Walk away. Save yourself from this god awful embarrassment._

But he stayed to watch her face fall as she read a text.

He wasn't expecting her to answer his questioning look but she, though quietly, said, "I have to go." She went to go out the door but there was no car waiting for her.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" The girl turned around.

"I'm leaving."

"No, I mean where's your ride?"

She bit her lip, hesitating. "I'm...walking home."

"You can't be _serious_. You are not walking in this weather." A rumble of thunder emphasized his point. "See what I mean. Is there someone who can pick you up?"

She looked like she was considering running away from him but now she stayed.

"Can I give you a ride?"

The girl violently shook her head, "No! Uh I mean I don't live far. It's okay."

Thorne looked at her more closely. Maybe there was shyness in her eyes, but resolve shone brighter. He wasn't going to change her mind.

"Here", he held out the umbrella, "at least take this."

"No, I can't."

"Look if you're going to walk home at least you'll be out of the rain-", she opened her mouth, "Don't worry about me; I'll be fine."

Thorne could see her debate it for a minute before accepting it.

"Thank you." Her voice was just a whisper now, and before he could say anything else, she hurried out of the school.

He had forgotten to ask what her name was.

And then he ran after her.

* * *

 **A/N: I again had this half written for a good month, but life's been crazy. It'll definitely have one more chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

.


End file.
